


awake at night [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alien Culture, Culture Shock, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain expectations in troll society about taking in a freeloader with no place to go, as Dad Egbert finds out when he offers to host two of his son's stranded friends post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake at night [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [awake at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454558) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 
  * Inspired by [awake at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454558) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> The text of the Roxy sequel (included with awake at night) is found [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=38066081#t38066081).
> 
> The text of the Equius sequel (untitled) is found [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=38333089#t38333089).
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

awake at night

untitled

### Download

[awake at night](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/awake%20at%20night/awake%20at%20night%20take%203%20with%20music.mp3) | 1:38:49 | 90.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awake-at-night-sequels-with-music) |  |   
[awake at night (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/awake%20at%20night/awake%20at%20night%20take%203.mp3) | 1:36:02 | 87.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awake-at-night-sequels-without-music) |  |   
[untitled](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/awake%20at%20night/awake%20at%20night%20ficlet%202.mp3) | 3:18 | 3.07 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-sequel-to-awake-at-night) |  |   
  
### Music

Sanvean by Sarah Brightman

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include the untitled oneshot in the larger file becuase that set of stories ended on such a positive, uplifting note and this story is much closer in tone to the beginning of awake at night. I didn't want to bring to mood down but I did want to record it and include it in some way.


End file.
